chronicles_of_mythicafandomcom-20200214-history
Aribella
Aribella is a Paladin of the Order of the Golden Roses. As an agent of the Order, she wanders alot, combating evil and protecting the weak and innocents. Brave and bold, she is the type of potential retainer, good natured Terran lord would find invaluable as her experience can also be translated in the field of battle. Attributes *Grade: C *Strength: High *Wisdom: Very Low *Cunning: Mediocre *Charisma: Mediocre *Agility: Low *Magical Affinity: Very Low *Moral Alignment: True Neutral Skills: '''Aribella is trained in the art of combat since her induction into the order at a very young age, she began to master the art of combat using sword and shield when she was teenager and had since hone her skill to near perfection. As long as she has her longsword, she named 'Retribution' and her shield, she named 'Justice', her skill in combat is almost unmatched and in the battlefield, she could slew countless foe with her sword while remaining protected behind her sturdy magical shield. Aside from the art of combat. She is also trained in the art of light magic, being a paladin, she is trained to destroy undead or demonic foes with impunity, often able to call forth arrays of magical spells, specifically designed to bring destruction to her undead and demonic opponents. When put in command of an army, she is a very capable commander. This is proven many times when she commanded regiments of the Order's knights in an assault on the order's unholy enemies. Regarded as a prodigy of a sort, when put in command over an army that comprises over 70% of good aligned beings, this army would gain advantage in terms of casualties they caused on enemy and the reduction in casualties suffered on their side. '''National Benefit: When recruited by a Terran lord and once she swore fealty to that Terran lord, Aribella can use her significant influence inside the Order's Militant arm to recruit the paladins there. These paladins should be treated as elite troops, having fought all manner of unholy horrors, they are a significant boon to any Terran lord. Equipment and Appearance Raised in the mainland of Stratossia, she has the typical physical traits of any Stratossians. Deep blue eyes, short gold blonde hair which she tied up into short braids at the back and smooth unblemished milky white skin. As a woman in her mid twenties, she is certainly beautiful but appearance are often deceiving, because behind that pretty looks, lies a very disciplined, trained and virgin mind. Aribella comes equipped with a suit of Elite Paladin's heavy armor, made of steel and copper with gold inlaid and painted in mostly black and red metal dye. The breastplate protected her neck, upper chest, shoulder and down both her arms with heavy plate steel. Her breasts are covered while leaving much of her ample cleavage revealed for any and all to admire this female fatale. Her legguards comprises of steel leg armor of the same material as her breastplate that mostly protected the outside of her thighs and covered both of her ankle in steel boots. Her pelvic area is covered by a red colored short skirt worn underneath steel girdle bearing the sacred symbole of the Golden Roses. When in battle, she would often be seen wearing her full helmet with a cross shaped visor that covered her entire head, protecting her from any head trauma wound. Perhaps the most intriguing part of her appearance is the shield she carries on her back and the longsword sheathed by her hips. The shield known as the Justice is imbued with holy powers of the head of the Order himself. This power slightly protects Aribella from curses and demonic magic often used by her foes. While her longsword, Retribution, is imbued with light magic power, detrimental to anything undead or demonic in nature. Personality & Background Aribella was an orphan child barely a year old when she was found by a knight in the army of King Renigald IV of Airun in the ruins of Redhill, a town located at the border of Airun. At the time there was a growing hostility between the kingdom of Airun and the kingdom of Cedran. A raiding party led by the cruel knight Asgarath broke through the border outposts and lay waste the the outlying farmlands and towns, Redhill was one such victims of Asgarath's ruthlessness. While her entire family and neighbours were slaughtered, Aribella survived by hiding until a response party arrived a few days later led by the knight Oswald of Airun. While initially demoralized at the destruction of Redhill, the knight took heart when he found the wounded Aribella underneath one of the ruins. Still a small child at the time, Oswald took her in and raised her as his step daughter. Ten years passed and Aribella grew up into a beautiful and well-endowed young lady. Even so, she purposely kept her appearance as boyish as possible. Growing up under the guidance and tutelage of a knight, Aribella grew to be inspired to become one. She graduated from the military academy at the age of 17 and participated in her first battle the following year. This first battle pitted her in the company of 200 other squires and knights in a plan of ambush to rout a small detachment of 500 Cedran troops marching through a deserted valley, seemingly trying to capitalizes on an advantage. While charging down the hill, her superior officer was killed by a stray arrow and despite having an initial advantage of surprise, her company was quickly lost without direction. Wanting to prove her worth, Aribella quickly took command in the middle of the battle and directs her forces to rout the enemy 500 troops. That day was the day Aribella prove that she not only has the skill of a swordsmen but also the ability to lead, especially under pressure. Noting this, the high command of Airun's military granted her command over a small army of her own. Although she scored several victories of her own during the decade long conflict, at the end however, even her bravery could not prevent the fall of Airun. After lasting for more than a decade, the capital of Airun, Maldorfia was besieged and subsequently conquered by the vast army of Cedran. Aribella wasn't involved in that final battle though since she was in another region preventing enemy reinforcement from further pushing into Airun's territory. Unfortunately, her step father, the knight Oswald was one of the many casualties of that battle. Aribella continued to fight for several more months but eventually, lack of supplies, reinforcements and will to fight, finally resulted in her and her band of loyal soldiers to finally abandon their fight. After giving up the fight to free Airun, Aribella ended up in a Cathedral of light worshippers at the citystate of Tigral. There she spends time among the monks and sages who taught